[unreadable] The goal of the training program is to prepare physicians and pre- and post- doctoral trainees for biomedical research careers in digestive diseases by providing concentrated, structured and well-mentored research training. The program will provide training to 4 postdoctoral fellows and 1 predoctoral student with an overall mix of 2-3 physician-scientists and 1-2 translational/basic research postdoctoral trainees per year. The program offers opportunities in four basic Research Training Units that reflect the clinical Centers of Excellence in the Digestive Disorder Center leveraged against the basic science strengths of the University of Pittsburgh. The training units include: 1) Inflammatory Bowel Diseases, 2) Neurogastroenterology and Motility, 3) Pancreas, Biliary and Liver Diseases, and 4) Gl Cancers. Transecting these units are scientific disciplines of genetics, immunology, neuroscience, molecular and cellular biology, and epidemiology. The training faculty are [sic] all members of the University of Pittsburgh and characterized by R01 funding, excellent training records, productive collaborations and a dedication to understanding the pathophysiology of digestive diseases. Together they form a close and well-integrated entity dedicated to research training and investigations in gastroenterology, hepatology, pancreatic and nutritional disorders, with research foci ranging from small molecules to global human populations. Trainees will develop a research project under the close supervision of a faculty trainer and will be monitored by an advisory group or thesis committee as well as by a research training executive committee. Didactic lectures, research seminars, journal clubs, formal course work and attendance at scientific meetings will supplement this intensively structured research experience. Predoctoral graduates of this training program will be equipped to compete for individual training support. Postdoctoral graduates will be prepared to compete for independent funding and entry level faculty positions in academic medicine. [unreadable] [unreadable]